Certain conditions existing at or near the surface of the skin, e.g. as caused by the Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) which causes plantar (Varuca Plantaris), genital (Condyloma Acuminata), and other types of warts, can be treated by elevating the temperature of the affected region. Ultrasonic energy deposition is known to elevate temperature in tissue. It is known that elevating the temperature at an affected region will cause physiological and/or medically significant mechanical biological change such as death of the organisms responsible for the condition. Traditional treatments include large volume heating such as using hot water baths of an appendage, e.g., hand, foot, finger, etc. to achieve the temperature elevation required for treatment. However, such traditional treatments are awkward and painful to the patient, and expose healthy regions of the treated organ to temperature elevations which are not required on the whole organ or which could be harmful to the whole organ.